I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of oxaziridines and specifically to the preparation of oxaziridines by the method of reacting hydrogen peroxide with an azomethinic derivative or with a mixture of a carbonyl compound and a primary amine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that oxaziridines can be prepared by reacting hydrogen peroxide with an azomethine or with a mixture of a carbonyl compound and a primary amine (British Patent No. 743,940 of Jan. 25, 1956.) Nevertheless, the reaction is slow, it is necessary to work at a relatively high temperature, and the yields of oxaziridine are poor. It has in fact been shown (Angew. Chem. 1965-77-548) that in this case an aminoperoxide is first formed and must then be dehydrated by heating to form oxaziridine.
The preparation of oxaziridine by reacting hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a nitrile with an imine has been previously described in commonly assigned pending U.S. application Ser. No. 193,564, filed Oct. 28, 1971 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,653.